


Picnic Day

by Starmilk



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Picnics, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmilk/pseuds/Starmilk
Summary: Touya and Yukito go for a picnic and things get a little steamy.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Picnic Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a few years ago when the Clear Card anime aired. I thought this fandom was lacking some new horny Touyuki content and came to fix that. This fic takes place with them both in uni (they're around 19-20 years old).
> 
> Not really that explicit but rated E just in case.
> 
> My English is not perfect so take that into consideration.
> 
> No beta, just horny.

It was a wonderful day. 

They were finally done with finals and were among the very few students that didn’t have to take extra exams. They deserved to finally take a break from all the pressure of university and decided to celebrate with a nice picnic at the park, where they could sit and discuss their plans for vacations.

They had brought strawberries, apples, juice, tea, water, two boxes of bento for lunch and one small cake that Sakura had made and insisted that they took with them, since it was made from leftovers of another, bigger cake, and she surely wasn’t going to be able to eat all of it before it went bad (Yukito had internally laughed at that, thinking that Kero wouldn’t be happy if he found out; he surely would have been more than willing to eat the whole thing himself).

They walked calmly for about 15 minutes around the park, feeling the soft grass under their shoes and the far echo of a water fountain. There was no one around. It was, admittedly, a bit too early for lunch. They really couldn't have asked for a better day, it was warm with a slight breeze and there even were some sakura petals floating around them, giving the feeling that it was a day designed for just the two of them to enjoy.

They finally settled for a quiet spot under a cluster of trees and bushes, where they extended their blanket and let the bags and the basket rest on the ground. They lay down, Yukito happily talking about a book he was reading while Touya retreated their food and situated it on the blanket. Yukito felt a strange mix of happiness and nostalgia at how peaceful everything was in that moment. He was alive, and he had Touya and his family, and they were together. There wasn’t a day in which Yukito didn’t feel immensely grateful for all his happiness.

He could see that same happiness in Touya’s expression. He rarely smiled, but as Yukito told him all about his new book, he could see how Touya’s mouth twitched, how his eyes softened when he looked up at him and brought a first strawberry to Yukito’s lips.

How he got from tasting a particularly sweet strawberry to laying on his back on the blanket tasting Touya’s lips instead, Yukito wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the sun was suddenly shining on his eyes, seeping through the tops of the trees above them, and Touya tasted like jasmine tea and apples.

He would always love this, the feeling of Touya’s larger body on top of his, a pleasant weight against Yukito’s narrow hips. There was a slight hardness there, pressing against Yukito’s thigh, not yet quite erect, but promising. Yukito sighed, threaded the fingers of one hand on Touya’s short hair and kissed him hard, lazily sliding his tongue against Touya’s and feeling his whole body rapidly heating up.

When they finally broke apart after a minute or two, Touya moved to kiss his cheek, his jaw, the lobe of his ear, and then bit him lightly there, slowly dragging his tongue over the shell and making Yukito shiver. He stood there for a minute, alternating between licking his ear and biting at his lobe, while he supported himself up on one arm and his free hand traced the shape of Yukito's ribs through the thin fabric of his shirt. He then moved that hand to Yukito's chest, drawing small circles around each one of his nipples.

Yukito instinctively arched his spine, pressing his body more insistently against Touya’s, and this time he found the unmistakable hardness of his erection. Yukito was unable to suppress a moan at that, which Touya silenced with another deep kiss.

Yukito reminded himself that they were out in the open, in the middle of a park at 11 a.m., but he had difficulty stopping himself when Touya’s warm lips felt so good against his own. When Touya’s free hand was now trailing a confident path down his body, only stopping when it reached his zip.

“Toya” Yukito said with a gasp, gently pushing Touya’s chest with his hands and making him rise up just enough to look into his eyes. “I don’t know if this is a good idea. What if someone comes walking by?”

Touya stared at him for a few seconds. He was blushing and had worked a sweat on his temples and upper lip. His hair was a mess, and he was breathing just a tiny bit harder than usual. He was gorgeous, which made it even more difficult for Yukito to deny him. 

“Yuki, we’ve been here for forty minutes and no one has shown up. Not even a park keeper. Hell, not even a duck. We’re the only people here, and we’re pretty hidden by these trees anyway”, he looked up and around just to make sure, before he continued in a soft voice, “but if you really want to stop, we will stop. We can keep having this picnic, or even go home, if you want. I just want you to be comfortable”.

Yukito laughed softly. “I don’t think either one of us can just go back to eating or talking like nothing’s happened” he said, giving Touya’s crotch a pointed look that made Touya blush even harder. Yukito grabbed Touya by the back of his neck and gently tugged him downwards for a soft kiss. His dear Touya, so caring and considerate. Always looking out for him.

An unrecognizable, loud noise suddenly broke the moment and had both men sitting up, ready to fight whatever magic threat had come for them this time.

Less than two meters away from them, a couple of ducks seemed to be having a heated argument, or maybe some noisy mating ritual. How they got there remained unclear, considering that the nearest body of water was at the other side of the park. Touya and Yukito watched them run away as fast as they had arrived, disappearing between the bushes.

When he managed to calm down his beating heart, Yukito smiled and turned back to Touya, stretching to kiss his cheek and whisper suggestively in his ear. “Let’s go to my house” he said, “we can continue this in my bed”.

“The picnic or the making out?” Touya asked with that beloved crooked smile that always made him look so boyish. Yukito could kiss him, and he did, over and over. 

It was, indeed, a wonderful day.


End file.
